Walk in the Purple Rain
by Greendogg
Summary: Nothing about city life is easy and for one cast of characters, living in Minneapolis is proof of that.


**NOTE: All characters, references and other materials are the property of Warner Bros, Disney, etc… aside from that enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 1: Tuesday Morning  
**

 _My name is Prince, most know me as 'The Kid' and this is Minneapolis…It's been my home for as long as I can remember and I'll admit, this past year has been the best one of my life!_

But a lot has changed…for one thing, Apollonia and I got married…no, I'm not lying!

 _We stayed with my folks for a few months until we saved enough to get our own place. Like I was saying, things have been pretty good here, I'm leader of the top band at First Avenue…Apollonia's a singer and dance instructor…but every now and then, I wonder… what else is out there?_

Kid glanced at the wedding photo on the wall and smiled. It was him and Apollonia with Lake Minnetonka in the background. The event was rather small with only a few family and friends on a pleasant Saturday in late March. At the moment, Kid was enjoying the rather quiet morning wearing his black silk pajamas. It wasn't unusual for him to be up early, sometimes he would practice a song on his guitar or write some music. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall way.

"About time you got up," he said.

"Give me a break, all right? That last show went on until midnight…" Apollonia replied, rubbing her eyes on the sleeve of her cheetah print pajamas.

"No comment," said Kid, taking a sip of his coffee from a dark purple mug.

"Billy wants us down at First Ave early today, said it was important."

Apollonia fixed herself some coffee and sat down across from her husband at the kitchen table. Their two story house was simple compared to their neighbors, but it fit them.

"What for?" she asked.

Kid shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't say,"

"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt," Apollonia said with a yawn.

"The girls and I are still working on that new routine."

"You've been at it for a while now, would've thought you would have your act together." Said Kid.

Apollonia groaned as she pinched the space between her eyes.

"I know… but with Jill being out with the flu and Rosie twisting her ankle, last month we keep changing whenever we have to meet up for practice."

"Got it," said Kid.

He looked at the calendar on the wall by the fridge then at Apollonia.

"Ya know…our first anniversary is coming up."

Apollonia nearly choked on her coffee.

"Already?!"

Kid frowned.

"You forgot?" he asked.

Apollonia then tried to hide her obvious shock.

"No!"

She paused for a moment.

"Well, ok…maybe a little."

Kid blinked his dark brown eyes before he spoke.

"I understand; we've been so busy lately…"

"Tell me about it," said Apollonia.

"Could be worse" Kid pointed out.

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he offered.

Kid went over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

An angry voice was heard on the other end.

"Kid! Where are you?!"

"Billy?" he answered, nervously.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" was the reply.

"I'll be right there…" Kid sputtered.

"Well you better, 'cause everybody else is." Said Billy.

"Got it, boss." Kid sighed before hanging up.

"App, that was Billy, we gotta go!" he shouted.

"Give me a minute," was the reply he got back.

Kid groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why does my life have to be so complicated?" he asked himself.

A quick breakfast and shower later, the two of them had reached First Avenue.

"'Bout time you showed up," said Billy who was standing near the stage with his arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry, Billy… we overslept…it won't happen again." Apollonia apologized.

"Better not, take a seat." Said Billy.

Apollonia nodded as she and Kid sat down.

"You're late," said Morris who was already there with Jerome and everyone else.

"Nice to see you too, Morris." Kid replied in a dull tone.

"At least I got here on time," was Morris' reply.

Before anyone could say another word, Billy cleared his throat.

"Now all y'all are probably why I called you here so early."

Jerome yawned.

"The thought did cross my mind…"

It was currently a quarter to nine and he had been up since six.

"Listen, word on the street is a critic is town this week…he's checkin' out all the music venues and is coming by this place on Friday." Billy announced.

At that moment, everyone in the room began talking amongst themselves.

"Who is the critic anyway?" Morris asked.

"I can't tell you, he asked me not to say his name but…he's from Los Angeles and…there's a rumor he has ties to the network that broadcasts Soul Train." Billy answered.

"Get out!" said Jill.

"Are you jiving us, Billy?" Jerome asked.

"Nope… anyway…this is where you come in. The locals know this place better than anybody, but if this guy likes what he sees, this could be a big break for all of us." Billy explained.

"Ok, so what do you want us to do?" Apollonia asked.

"Just rehearse and come Friday, put on the best show that you can…got it?" said Billy.

Everyone responded in agreement.

"All right, y'all can go now." Billy announced.

Without a second thought, everyone got up and went their separate ways.

"Psst… Jerome," said Billy.

At hearing his name Jerome turned around.

"Yeah?"

Billy looked around the room making sure nobody else was in earshot range.

"How's the plan for the party going?"

"It's goin' good, Dez agreed the rest of the supplies this afternoon." Jerome answered.

Billy nodded.

"Good, just do me one favor."

"What's that?" Jerome asked.

"Don't be playin' with the helium when you blow up the balloons, I need y'all to sound like yourselves not Alvin and the Chipmunks, understand?" Billy replied.

"Noted," said Jerome.

"Can you believe those two?"

Billy and Jerome looked over at the stage where Kid and Apollonia were talking, laughing a couple times as well.

"Young love…. boy, I remember those days," said Billy.

"Don't seem like it's been a year." Jerome admitted.

Billy shook his head.

"Well, standin' here ain't gonna get anything done."

"Nah, it won't…later," said Jerome before he went off to find Morris and the rest of The Time.

As the day went on, the sound of the bands rehearsing could be heard in the main room. For one reason or another, part of Kid's group had left, some of them were offered to tour with other bands or left the state to see what other job opportunities were out there. Dez Dickerson, Dr. Fink and Bobby Z stayed and helped with forming another band. After going through various names, they settled on New Power Generation. New musicians and other singers moved into Minneapolis as well. There was Melody Cool, a longtime friend of Billy. She was a single mother and moved to the city with her son Tevin from Brooklyn, NY. Rosie Gaines, from Atlanta who became a background singer for New Power Generation. Then there was Denise from Detroit, who went by the nickname Vanity. After having one bad break after another, she decided to try Minneapolis for a job opportunity. Not long after Kid and Apollonia got married, some of their friends did too. Morris and Denise, Rosie and Jerome… As for Dr. Fink and Jill, it was clear as day they had fallen in love and made plans to get married sometime in the Summer. Though they were still competitive, Kid and Morris from time to time set aside their differences when necessary. The loud screech of feedback from one of the microphones rang out.

"All right, how 'bout we take a break?" Kid suggested.

"Why?" Dez asked.

"'Cause in another fifteen minutes I'm going to be deaf, besides I got some business to take care of." Kid replied before putting down his guitar.

"Where you goin' K?" Dez asked.

"Just downtown, you know the place…" Kid replied.

Dez nodded, realizing what Kid meant.

"Got 'cha…"

"And you better not say nothin'… I know you, Dez… you and Rosie can never keep your mouths shut." Said Kid.

"You can count on me to stay quiet this time." Dez assured him.

Kid chuckled.

"Sure and NBC plans to bring back Sanford and Son." He said in a joking tone.

"I'll see you later."

And with that, he left.  
Dez and the rest of the band sat there in silence but only for a few seconds.

"So, what now?" Dr. Fink asked.

"Wanna go down to Tony's and grab a pizza?" Dez suggested.

He snickered as his bandmates put their instruments aside and made their way off the stage without a word.

"Yo, Jimmy…we're goin' to lunch…you and your crew comin' with?" Dez called out from across the room.

"We'll meet 'cha there." Said Jimmy.

Currently, he and the rest of The Time were still working on the routine for their act. Meanwhile, Kid had gone downtown, whatever the reason he didn't want anyone else to know. After parking his bike and adding a quarter to the meter, he entered a small shop. It was silent, nobody around or so it seemed.

"Hello, anyone here?" Kid called out.

"I'll be right there," said a voice from the back of the shop.

An older man of African American descent in his 70s walked up.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a necklace here on layaway…got the last payment right here." Kid explained.

"I remember…give me a minute." The man, Mr. McMillan replied before heading into the back room.

Kid tapped his fingers on the corner as he looked around the shop. A few pieces of artwork hung on the white walls. There were also a few other items either on shelves or in glass cases ranging from home décor to electronics. Kid let out a small sigh as he thought about a couple of things…his first anniversary with Apollonia was later that week, then there was the critic that was coming Friday night to watch him and the other bands perform. The young musician snapped out of his thoughts when Mr. McMillian came back.

"Here it is."

He then placed a small dark blue box on the counter. Kid then handed him the check and picked up the box. Carefully opening it, he looked at the necklace inside. It was sterling silver with a letter A shaped pendant that was studded with amethysts. Holding it up for a better look, the jewelry piece glistened in the light.

"You sure she's going to like this?" he asked.

"Absolutely, that necklace is my number one seller." McMillan assured him.

"I'll take your word for it. Thanks Mr. McMillan." Said Kid.

He closed the box and headed for the door.

"If you see Londell, tell him I said hi."

"Will do, see you Kid." Said Mr. McMillan.

"Bye," was the reply before the door closed behind him.

Kid tucked the gift box securely in his jacket pocket before getting on his motorcycle.

"Now I just need to keep this hidden until tonight." He said to himself.

He then started up his motorcycle and rode off. Back at First Avenue, Apollonia was in the middle of working on a dance routine with Jill and Rosie who had returned from taking a sick leave last month.

"Ok, from the top!" Apollonia said out loud.

"App, do we really have to do this? My feet are killin' me?" Jill confessed.

"So are mine," said Rosie.

Apollonia wiped some sweat of her forehead.

"You made your point, let's wrap it up for now." she told them.

Both Jill and Rosie let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you!" said Rosie.

The two of them then made their exit off the stage. Picking up a towel she had set aside, Apollonia then wiped off her face, panting in the process.

"What a day,"

"That bad, huh?" a voice asked.

She looked up and spotted Kid walking in.

"Hey, you try making it up for almost a month without practice!" Apollonia snapped.

"Relax, I understand…" Kid assured her.

"So, where you been?" Apollonia asked.

"Out," was Kid's reply.

"Out where?" Apollonia continued, tilting her head slightly.

"Trust me, it's nothing you have to worry about." Kid answered.

Apollonia raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

"So…did you miss me?" Kid asked, half joking.

"Of course, I always miss you when you're gone." Apollonia replied.

She leaned forward giving Kid a kiss. The two were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Uh, we're still here." Said Rosie.

"Sorry," Apollonia and Kid said at the same time.

Rosie just laughed and shook her head.

"Y'all really love each other, don't 'cha?"

"Yes, we do." said Apollonia.

"Ok, enough with the Hallmark moment, can we take a break for lunch?" Jill asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Kid.

And with that, the four friends left First Avenue.

Sometime after lunch, everyone returned for rehearsal, this continued until four 'o clock. Because they spent a good part of the day working on their performances, Billy gave the bands a night off. By five' o clock everyone started to leave. Kid and Apollonia were the last ones; surprisingly glad they were given a break for the evening.

"Listen Kid, before you head home I need you to stop by my place at the lake for a minute." Said Billy.

"What for?" Kid asked.

"Just got a spare amp I need to get out of the basement. I'd do it myself but you know how steep those stairs are." Billy explained.

"No problem, we'll be right over." Said Kid.

The ride up to Lake Minnetonka was relatively brief mostly because Kid knew a short cut down a small road through a patch of woodland. Getting off the motorcycle, Kid and Apollonia made their way up the drive way towards the house. The sun had set some time ago but there was still a hint of daylight on the horizon. Although he had an apartment in the city, Billy had a lake front property he would use throughout the year. Both Kid and Morris held concerts here one of which was for Dez' nephew and his class who graduated from high school last June.

"Sure is dark out here," said Apollonia.

"Yeah, Billy usually has the porch lights on by now." Kid pointed out.

He quickly discovered the front door was unlocked and cautiously entered the house. Apollonia followed, the whole thing had put her on high alert. Kid could hardly see anything in front of him due to the room being pitch black.

"Billy, you here? It's me, Kid." He called out.

Shortly after the click of a light switch could be heard followed by group of voices.

"Surprise!"

At first, Kid and Apollonia were startled but quickly recovered.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's a party," Dez answered, walking up to them.

"For you," Jill added.

"You two didn't think we'd forget your anniversary did ya?" Jerome asked.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do this." Apollonia said sheepishly.

"Yeah…but…" Morris stopped short.

"We wanted to." Jimmy finished.

"Kinda quiet in here, isn't it?" Bobby Z pointed out.

"Yeah…it is…Yo Doc! how's about puttin' on something we can dance to?" said Dez.

"You got it!" was Dr. Fink's reply.

He started up the record player and within seconds, Good Times by Chic was playing.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Morris, noticing everyone but Kid and Apollonia had gone off to dance.

"Ok, we can take a hint." Kid replied with a laugh before he and his wife went to join their friends.

The party lasted until eleven o' clock, it had been great night for those that came. Plenty of dancing, conversation, laughter and good company.

Just then the sound of barking could be heard.

"What's that?" Kid asked.

"Well…there is one more surprise." Jerome said nervously.

No sooner did he finish his sentence a small tricolored dog came running up to Jerome. Around its neck was a deep purple ribbon.

"Jerome, is that your dog?" Apollonia asked.

"Nope, she's yours." Jerome answered.

"What?!" Kid and Apollonia replied at the same time.

"Well, we all pitched in to throw this party but still wanted to get you something so… it was my idea to get you a dog." Jerome explained.

He picked up the puppy and handed her to Apollonia.

She didn't know how to react until she noticed the pup's blue eyes staring at her.

"Aww, she's adorable, Jerome…" Apollonia said with a smile.

"What kind of dog is she?" Kid asked as he rubbed the puppy behind her ears.

Before Jerome could speak, Rosie chimed in.

"Corgi and Spaniel,"

"As a Cocker spaniel?" Apollonia asked.

"Cavalier King Charles," Rosie answered.

"My grandmother had one of those dogs when I was a kid, I love them." Said Apollonia.

"Well… me and Rosie would always pass by the pet store on our way to work, according to the store owner, nobody wanted her." Jerome explained.

"Ohh, that's awful…" said Apollonia.

She looked at the puppy who had a face and long body like a Corgi but with floppy ears and a tail like a spaniel. The three-month old mixed breed wagged her tail and tried to lick Kid's face.

"Aw, she likes you." said Apollonia.

"Guess we'll have to think of a name for her." Kid concluded.

"Actually, we've been calling her Rainy since we got her two days ago." Said Jerome.

"Why Rainy?" Apollonia.

"Because the day we picked her up it was raining, also look at the spot on her." Said Rosie.

Apollonia glanced at Rainy, on her chest was a small patch of white fur shaped like a rain drop.

"Now I get it."

"Thanks guys," said Kid.

"Eh…don't mention it." Jerome replied.

A short time later, everyone decided to call it a night.

"Great party, Billy." said Jerome as he headed for the door.

"Thanks for coming," Billy replied.

After everyone had left Billy looked around the room, plastic cups, paper plates and other trash was scattered around the living room. Overall, it was mess. He shrugged his shoulders at the site.

"Eh, I'll clean it up tomorrow."

He turned off the light and shut the front door on his way out, locking it in the process.

After exchanging goodbyes with their friends and bandmates, Kid and Apollonia were all alone with the exception of Rainy who tried hard to keep up with her owners.

"That was…some party wasn't it?" she asked.

"Sure was…" Kid agreed.

"We have some great friends, don't we?"

"I agree…"

Just then Kid remembered something.

"Oh! I almost forgot, this is for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he had earlier that day.

Handing it to Apollonia, he waited.

"Go ahead,"

She did as she was told and opened the box.

Her eyes widened when she saw the necklace.

"So, what do you think?" Kid asked after a moment of silence.

"I love it, thank you!" Apollonia said before hugging him.

She pulled away before putting the necklace on, with Kid's help.

"I have something for you too." She told him.

She reached into the interior pocket of her leather jacket and handed Kid a black box.

He frowned slightly and looked at her.

"I don't get it."

"Open it," Apollonia insisted.

"O…k," said Kid.

He opened the box and his jaw dropped.

"My Dad's watch!" Kid exclaimed.

"But how…?"

"Well, I knew how much that watch meant to you, so I asked around… Jimmy told me the name of the jewelry shop you sold it to." Apollonia explained.

"Thanks," said Kid.

He pulled Apollonia into a hug, before putting the gold Timex watch on his left wrist. In an effort to make ends meet, Kid had sold his father's watch in order to pay the electric bill in December, during a time when Minneapolis had been hit by a blizzard. He and Apollonia looked over at Lake Minnetonka. The water's surface had a patch of silver in the center due to the moonlight. The sound of crickets could also be heard. Kid then turned to Apollonia and smiled; she smiled back as they made eye contact.

"It's just the two of us now." he said.

As he leaned forward to kiss her, Apollonia pulled away.

"Wait, what if someone sees us?"

"Apollonia, please… there's nobody out here." Kid pointed out.

Apollonia looked around, Kid was right it was just them and Rainy who was busy chasing fireflies along the shore line of the lake.

"I guess you're right." She sighed.

She kissed Kid briefly then pulled away again.

He moved closer.

"It's you and me, Apollonia."

Within seconds, they kissed again. Meanwhile, not far away Tevin was watching the whole thing from behind an oak tree. The ten-year-old boy frowned at the entire scene.

"Ew, gross…" He said to himself.

"I'm outta here."

Deciding not to stick around any longer, Tevin walked off, knowing his mother would come looking for him and also to avoid Kid or Apollonia spotting him. Yep, just another day in the neighborhood…

 **MORE TO COME…**

 **And that's it for chapter 1, stay tuned for the second half which will have a twist and feature more about the lives of the other characters. Some quotes and material are from the following: Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco, Are We Done Yet? A Goofy Movie, The Steve Harvey Show, Sister, Sister, George Lopez and The Trumpet of the Swan.**

Chapter 2 will be posted possibly next weekend.

 **Stay tuned!**


End file.
